This invention relates generally to a mechanism for retracting a pair of stabilizer legs for a backhoe loader machine and more particularly to the ability to simultaneously retract the pair of stabilizer legs with a single switch from an extended position to a fully retracted position.
It is well known that a machine, such as a backhoe loader, is used to dig ditches, foundations, basements, and the like. During such machining operations, the backhoe loader machine utilizes a pair of stabilizer legs to maintain a steady and solid working foundation. The foundation is established when the pair of stabilizer legs are extended either individually or together by separate and continuous activation of a pair of control switches. Each one of the pair of control switches is coupled with a respective one of the pair of stabilizer legs and the amount of stabilizer leg extension depends on the surrounding terrain. Generally, upon completion of machining operations, the pair of stabilizer legs are retracted through the separate and continuous activation of the pair of control switches. The ability to retract both of the stabilizer legs simultaneously without continuous operation of the pair of control switches, however, would be beneficial for an operator due to an ease in operation.
A design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,226 issued to Frank T. Phillips on Nov. 7, 1978 utilizes four hydraulically operated outrigger assemblies on a mobile crane. A control system is provided for operating the eight cylinders to extend, retract, and lower and raise the outriggers through actuation of horizontal and vertical stabilizer cylinders, respectively. Simultaneous extension or retraction of the outrigger assemblies is achieved by the continuous operation of various switches in combination. Unfortunately, the ability to simultaneously retract the outrigger assemblies through a single switch that does not require continuous operation is not disclosed. The ability to simultaneously retract the outrigger assemblies in such a manner would improve operator flexibility by lessening the time and energy normally spent on retracting the outrigger assemblies.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method is disclosed for individually extending and simultaneously retracting a pair of stabilizer legs for a work machine. The work machine has a control device for selecting forward or reverse directions of movement for the work machine and is operatively associated with a power source. The method comprises the steps of activating a pair of control switches in communication with the power source. One of the pair of control switches is operatively associated with a respective one of a pair of stabilizer legs for individually moving the stabilizer legs from a retracted position to an extended position. Then, activating a singular auto-up switch in communication with the power source. The auto-up switch is operatively associated with the pair of stabilizer legs for moving both of the pair of stabilizer legs simultaneously from the extended position to the retracted position.
In another aspect of the invention, a work machine has front and rear end portions, a control panel disposed within an interior of the work machine, a pair of stabilizer legs connected to the rear end portion, a hydraulic cylinder operatively associated with each of the pair of stabilizer legs for moving the stabilizer legs in a plurality of positions between fully extended and fully retracted. The work machine is capable of movement in forward or reverse directions and has a control device for selecting the forward or reverse direction. The invention comprises a pair of control switches located on the control panel that are operatively associated with a respective one of the pair of stabilizer legs. The pair of control switches are adapted through activation for actuating the hydraulic cylinders individually to move the stabilizer legs from any one of the plurality of retracted positions to any one of the plurality of extended positions. A singular auto-up switch is located on the control panel and is operatively associated with the pair of stabilizer legs. The auto-up switch is adapted through activation for actuating the pair of hydraulic cylinders simultaneously to move both of the pair of stabilizer legs from the any one of the plurality of extended positions to the fully retracted position.
The present invention includes the ability to simultaneously retract a pair of stabilizer legs for a work machine through a single, auto-up switch. The simultaneous and automatic retraction of the pair of stabilizer legs increases ease of operation and operator flexibility.